Electric wires and cables, such as copper wires, are often covered with a coating material or a protective sheath, which may be a plastics material. Sometimes the wire or cable is coated with several layers, e.g. a combination of one or several layers of semi-conducting material, one or more layers of insulating material and possibly with a metal taping or metal braid and an outer sheath.
It is known to use a coating consisting of an electrically semi-conducting plastics mixture which must be strippable to allow wire or cable ends to be stripped for connection.
It is the object of the present invention to produce an electrically semi-conducting strippable plastics mixture which is suited for use as screening material for electric wires and cables.